


Hired Knot

by wonderussam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fisting, HP: EWE, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Slash, Smut, sex worker draco, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: Harry Potter needs an Alpha. He goes to a mating service to hire one to get through his heat. To his surprise, the Alpha he hires turns out to be someone he recognizes...





	1. Chapter 1

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He was waiting in the dark room, sitting on one of the crimson velvet benches. The dim light of a few flickering candles was all that illuminated the room. While he appreciated their concern for his privacy, he could not help but wish that he wasn’t quite so alone. He sighed and leaned back against the rough stone wall.

When the door finally creaked open, Harry stood up quickly. Mr. Darius had returned, and he brought somebody with him. He was a tall figure wearing a black hooded cloak over his robes.

“Now, Mr. Potter, I believe I have found the perfect match for you. He has been briefed on your condition and has already made a vow of anonymity. He has the requisite equipment to deal with your problem and has taken the anti-bond potion.”

“Thanks, Darius. It’s just Harry. And it sounds like you have outdone yourself again. Who is he?”

“Now, don’t panic.” Mr. Darius said, walking further into the room. “But I believe you know him. Take off your hood.”

The man moved slowly, pulling the dark fabric off his head. Harry’s brow furrowed as the platinum blonde hair was exposed. He groaned when he recognized him.

“ _Malfoy_? Darius, this must be some mistake. Malfoy? Working here?”

“He just started last week,” Mr. Darius said placidly. “He has been trained of course.”

As it to prove this, Malfoy was staring straight ahead. His face was expressionless and unmoving. He was completely still but for his breaths.

“Do you have anyone else? What about Bobkin?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Potter. After his abysmal performance with you last month he was dismissed.”

Harry raked his fingers through his hair roughly, making his hair stand on end. He needed someone to help him with his condition. It wasn't an option to refuse.

“Fine. He’ll do for now. How much?”

“100 galleons.”

“Hefty sum.”

“He’s worth it. Besides, it’s not like you have a choice, do you Mr. Potter?

Harry shook his head. He sorted out the direct deposit from Gringotts and signed a plethora of forms that Mr. Darius had in his briefcase. Once that business was complete, he had Harry follow him through the doors, down the dark hallway, and into one of the playrooms off the hall.

Mr. Darius bowed and left them to it. Harry stared at Draco, who continued to stand there passively. He said, “what are you doing here, Malfoy?”

“I am here to serve you,” Malfoy replied, gazing blankly at Harry.

“Cut the crap, Malfoy. I give you permission to speak openly.”

Draco’s eyes flicked up to Harry's, and he smirked. He relaxed his stiff pose, crossing his arms. He said, “don’t mind me, Potty. What are you doing here? The weaselette just wasn’t cutting it?”

“No, she wasn’t.”

Draco’s smirk faltered at the blunt admission. He waited for Harry to continue.

“I’m an omega. Found out when I turned twenty a few months back. Only a few people know.”

“And, let me guess, the great Harry Potter was too good for settling down and popping out brats like a proper Omega.”

Harry sighed. “I wouldn’t have put it like that, but yeah. But what are you doing here Malfoy?”

“Never you mind. Now,” Draco licked his lips seductively, “how may I be of service?”

Harry stared at Draco. What was going on here? Something wasn’t right. Why would Malfoy, a spoiled brat with more money than he could possibly deal with, be working as an escort for Mr. Darius? Harry sighed once more and shuddered as he felt his hole leak more slick. Draco’s nostrils flared as he breathed in Harry's intensifying scent and Harry flushed. He hated when Alphas did that.

Harry began to fiddle with the of hem of his sleeves. He said, “err… well, I’m in heat. And I don’t want a mate. Not yet. You’re an Alpha, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Draco replied. He seemed to be looking down at Harry, for all that he was only a few centimeters taller. It was his pose, Harry reflected. Malfoy still thought he was better than everyone else and his body showed it.

“Good, good,” Harry said, squaring his shoulders. “I need you to knot me. As I’m sure you already know.”

“Of course,” Draco said, looking down his nose at Harry. “Shall we get started then?”

Harry nodded. Draco stepped forward, shrugging off his cloak and letting it drop to the floor. He then began to unbutton his crimson robes, pulling them off over his head. Harry stared as Draco’s skin was revealed. Malfoy was fit! Harry thought to himself hysterically. And completely hairless. And his cock… Harry stopped himself there. He shook his head to clear it and began to unbutton his robes. 

After his hands had strumbled over a few of the buttons, Draco took over. He briskly opened the rest, exposing Harry's Quidditch toned chest, then tugged off his robes. They fell to the floor with a quiet thud, and Harry stood there, clothed in only his plaid boxers.

Harry stared down at the floor, face burning. Usually, this wouldn’t bother him, but it was _Malfoy_. His enemy. Who was about to be so much more than that. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco ghosted his finger along Harry's chin and tilted his head up. He stared into Harry’s eyes unblinkingly. Harry's breathing hitched and Draco smiled. A jolt of electricity ran through Harry at being touched by an Alpha and he moaned, cock stirring.

“That’s it, Potter,” Draco said. “I’ll take care of you. Just relax.”

Harry's brow furrowed and he pushed Draco back, shoving him towards the king sized bed dominating the room. Draco’s calves hit the bed frame and he fell back onto the soft mattress. He leaned over Draco’s fallen form and hissed, “I don’t need taking care of, Malfoy. I need you to provide a service. Nothing else.”

Draco glared up at Harry. He sat up, forcing Harry to move back. He spat out, “then get undressed so we can get this over with!”

“Fine!”

Harry slipped out of his underwear and kicked them behind him, revealing his Omega prick. He climbed onto the bed and presented his arse to Draco. Twisting his head around Harry said, “go on, get me ready.”

Draco shifted on the bed so that he was sitting cross-legged behind Potter. He surveyed his dripping hole. The rim was pink and swollen with heat, squeezed tightly shut.

“You clean?” Draco asked, bringing his fingers up to Harry's pucker.

Harry nodded. “Used a spell before I came.”

“Good.”

Draco pushed his index finger into Harry's wet heat. Harry groaned at the intrusion. It sunk in easily enough, Harry's walls squeezing it tight. Draco crooked his finger, hitting Harry’s prostate. Draco rubbed at the bulge and Harry hardened, cock slowly filling.

Draco added a second finger. He began to scissor against Harry's resistance, opening him up for what is to come. Harry's slick was more than enough lubrication, soaking Draco’s fingers and trickling down his body.

Harry's hips were pushing back into Draco's hand. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were squeezed shut. His hands were clenched into fists, holding the sheets tightly. With every movement of Draco’s fingers he let out a small whimper. It wasn’t enough. He needed to be filled.

Soon after, Draco added a third finger. Harry’s hole was clenched so tightly that he was barely able to slide it in. Moving his other hand to the small of Harry's back, he started to rub tiny circles against it.

“Potter, you need to relax.”

“Shut it, Malfoy. I’m trying.”

Malfoy pursed his lips and drew his hand back. He began to open his fingers as wide as he could inside Harry. However, Harry was so tense that he couldn't move far and was letting out pained groans at each attempt. Draco sighed and pulled out his fingers.

“I’m going to try something. Roll over onto your back.”

Harry hesitated then complied. He looked at Draco warily. He said, “what are you going to do?”

“Something I think you’d quite like.”

Draco bent forward and grasped Harry's erection in his slickened hand. He stroked it a few times then lowered his mouth onto Harry's prick. He licked it slowly, savoring the small drop of precum that leaked out. He pushed his tongue against the top of his prick and slipped it inside the foreskin, swirling it around the head.

Harry was screaming internally. It felt so _good_! Where had Malfoy learned to do all that? He groaned out “oh!” loudly when Draco pulled him further into his mouth, throat spasming as Harry hit the back of his throat. Harry was surprised to feel Draco draw him in further, swallowing his dick down his throat. His hips jerked forward reflexively, making Draco gag. 

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Harry to come, shooting rope after rope of seed down Draco’s throat. Draco pulled off him with a wet slurp. With Harry still lying on his back, dazed, Draco began to finger him once more.

He started with three fingers. Harry was much more relaxed now and they went in far more easily. Soon Draco slipped in a fourth into Harry's drooling heat. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he lifted his head up to look at Draco.

“What’re you doing?”

“What do you think, Potter? Getting you ready.”

“With four fingers? Bobkin only ever used three.”

“And he tore you up every time if these scars are anything to go by. Please, Potter, I am a professional. You won’t be getting anything less than my fist.”

Harry stared at him, eyes wide. His breathing hitched when Draco pushed his fingers further inside, spreading Harry's hole wide around his knuckles. He played around in Harry's tightness, rubbing Harry's sensitized prostate gently. Malfoy finally withdrew his fingers and Harry whined at the feeling of emptiness. His hand was positively soaking with slick, and Malfoy used it to lube up the rest of his hand and wrist. Harry began to harden once more.

Draco made his hand into a cone and began to push inside. When his hand reached its widest point he encountered some resistance, prompting him to slowly twist his hand back and forth, in and out, trying to push farther in. Finally, Draco slid inside, Harry’s hole swallowing his hand.

Harry screamed. He felt so full, so complete, so perfect. It was almost like a knot, but it actually felt good and not as if he were being split open. Draco stayed still for a few moments, allowing Harry to adjust, then moved his fingers into a fist. The new position pressed perfectly against Harry’s prostate and his cock began to drool precum. Draco began to thrust in and out, in and out, in and out without removing his hand from Harry’s arse. 

Harry started to squirm. It was not enough. Slick continued to trickle out of his arse, dripping down onto the crimson sheets. He squeaked as Draco punched a little deeper, opening him up even more. Harry’s walls began to ache with their desire to be filled, and he knew it was time.

“Malfoy?” Harry moaned.

Draco stilled. “Yes, Potter?”

“I need… I need…”

Draco nodded and pulled out his fist with a filthy plop. Harry’s hole gaped open like a black void, the rim an angry red. It twitched slightly, as if it were about to close, but was unable to. Harry was ready.

Draco began to stroke his half-hard prick with his wet hand, bringing it to full attention. Harry’s eyes widened as it grew to its full size. He was huge! ‘No wonder he used his fist,’ Harry thought to himself, ‘his knot must be even bigger than that.’

Soon, Draco’s penis stood erect. He said, “Turn over, Potter.”

Harry did so, presenting his arse to Draco once more. Draco lined up his cock and pushed it into Harry’s hole. It went in very easily and Harry was relieved. While he knew he was very well prepared, he was still terrified of being torn open once more.

Draco began to thrust inward shallowly, angling his cock so that it would hit Harry’s nub on each plunge. Harry’s cock jerked beneath him at each movement, positively dripping with the evidence of his arousal. Draco's balls slapped against Harry's skin on each thrust and the room was filled with the sound of Harry's short breaths.

The base of Draco’s penis began to swell. Draco continued to push in, starting to go deeper. The knot began to catch on the rim, pushing it in and bulging it out on each pull. It did not hurt, much to Harry's surprise. After a while Draco was seated in Harry to the hilt and started to thrust minutely, keeping the knot inside. Draco reached underneath Harry's body and began to stroke his hardness, causing Harry’s hole to spasm and clench.

Harry groaned loudly as he came once more. His hole clenched tightly around Draco’s member, which had grown wider than his fist. A small pool of cum formed on the bed sheets as he released. He was in absolute bliss. He had gotten what he needed at last. All that he needed to end his heat was Draco’s seed.

‘This is what it feels like to have it done right!’ Harry thought, dazed. ‘It’s actually good. I finally understand.’

Harry's orgasm is what brought Draco to his limit. Just as the flutters from his orgasm reached their end, Draco’s seed erupted from him. He stilled, copious amounts of cum flowing into Harry's passage. When it subsided, Harry and Draco were tied together.

Harry lay there in bliss, completely sated. Draco was kneeling behind Harry, legs cramping from the awkward position. After a few moments, Harry shifted, turning back to look at the Alpha.

They stayed there in silence for several minutes. Finally, Harry said, “I guess I should thank you.”

“No need, Potter.”

Harry hesitated, then said, “you’re buried inside me. Call me Harry.”

“Harry…” Draco sampled, rolling over the name in his mouth. Harry flushed. It felt surprisingly intimate to hear his name coming from him. Draco continued, “well, Harry. Did I exceed your expectations?”

Harry laughed and nodded. Draco smirked then started to stroke Harry's back gently, making him shiver. His other hand joined in and started to rub more vigorously, massaging the tension out of Harry's back. Harry shifted into his touch, breathing becoming a little slower.

Draco continued to massage Harry's back until he felt his cock start to soften. He waited until his knot had come down considerably before he started to pull out of Harry's body. A stream of milky white come followed him, permeating the already ruined sheets. Draco stood up and stretched, joints popping. Harry flopped over onto his back, watching Draco as he started to dress.

Finally, Draco bowed to him. He asked, “is there any other way I could be of service?”

Harry frowned. He was startled to realize that he did not want him to leave. He rolled off the bed onto his feet, swaying slightly. The remnants of their activities ran down his leg.

His eyes flicked up and looked into Draco's silver ones for an instant then looked down once more. He shook his head and Draco turned to leave.

Harry stepped forward and grabbed Draco’s arm. Draco looked back at him, expression cool. Harry asked, “same time next month?”

“Of course, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. May write some more in the future. Please review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Harry went back to see Malfoy again. And the next month, and the next. Harry always intended to do research into the reason why Draco was working for the brothel, but something always came up. Whether it was an exceptionally hard test at the Auror office or Ron and Hermione announcing their engagement, Harry always ended up pushing it aside until later. And whenever Harry asked Draco, either before they had sex or when they were tied together, he would always deflect Harry, typically with an insult.

It was about half a year after their first mating. Harry’s relationship with Draco was quite cordial; they would discuss nothings like Quidditch and Harry’s work at the Auror department and banter with each other. Draco never discussed himself, always shifting the conversation when topics about him arose. This was beginning to frustrate Harry; he felt that Draco knew so much about him while he knew practically nothing.

After the second month, Harry began looking forward to his liaisons with Draco immensely. They were the highlight of his month, more so than hanging out with Ron, Hermione, and his ex-girlfriend - but still close friend - Ginny. He never thought that he would have looked forward so much to seeing a Malfoy, but there he was.

Now, Harry was returning to see Malfoy at the brothel for the sixth time. He was waiting in the darkened room for them to arrive. Harry looked up as the door creaked open, Darius and Malfoy entering the room.

“Hello, Darius. Same as last time?”

Mr. Darius inclined his head. He pulled out the papers for Harry to sign. Harry skimmed through them all and filled them out, commenting, “it’s strange that I have to do this every time, isn’t it?”

“Liability reasons, I can assure you. It’s our policy when working with esteemed clients such as yourself.”

Harry flushed and nodded, signing the last of the papers with a flourish. He handed back the papers and followed them out of the room, down the hallway, and into the bedchamber they always used. Mr. Darius bowed and left them, shutting the door behind him. None of them noticed a small beetle fly into the room and perch itself on the doorframe.

Harry turned to face Draco, who was wearing the same blank mask that he always did at the start of their encounters. He sighed and said, “relax Draco. You can be yourself.”

Draco instantly relaxed, shooting a smirk at Harry. He said, “don’t like my work persona do you, Potter?”

“No, I don’t. Why do you have to do that anyway?”

“Mr. Darius requires it. Most people do not mind.”

Harry shook his head. He did not like being reminded that, for Draco, this was only a job. Nothing more. He felt slightly sick at the idea of Draco fucking other Omegas. He cleared his throat and said, “right. Let’s get started then?”

“As you wish, master.”

“Shut up.”

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped up to Harry. He began to unfasten Harry’s buttons, exposing his chest. He slipped the robes off over his head, leaving Harry standing there in nothing but his pants. Draco followed suit, pulling off his black robes. Harry took a moment to appreciate Draco’s physicality. He really was quite fit. Better on so many levels than Bobkin. 

Unlike Harry, Draco did not wear any underwear. His cock hung free between his legs, devoid of any hair. They stood there for a few moments, surveying each other. Harry finally moved to slip off his briefs then lay back on the soft crimson sheets of the bed dominating the room.

Draco stalked forward, leaning over Harry. He pulled him into a deep kiss, leaving Harry breathless and panting. His prick began to harden and a gush of slick trickled out of his hole. Draco pulled back, delicately sniffing the air. He said, “ready, Harry?”

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He lifted and spread his legs, exposing his tight pink pucker. Draco kneeled on the bed and ran his finger over Harry’s slick hole. He pushed it into Harry's wet heat.

Harry moaned. His heat was making him long to be filled, and a finger was nowhere near enough. Draco added a second, scissoring against Harry's tightness. He parted easily enough, body nice and relaxed in comparison to a few months prior. He was soon adding a third, crooking his fingers against Harry's prostate.

Harry’s breath hitched at the pressure. It always amazed him how good it felt. Draco added a fourth, Harry's rim widening obscenely over the knuckles. It took some effort on Draco’s part to get Harry’s hole to accommodate him, but inevitably he sunk in.

After a few thrusts, Draco pulled his fingers out, licking some of the sweet slick from his fingers. Harry licked his lips, eyes hooded. He always loved the next part. Draco pressed his fingers into a cone and began to push his hand into Harry’s lax heat. Harry whimpered as the knuckles caught on his rim, stretching him wide, and groaned when Draco finally sunk in.

Draco stilled inside Harry, letting him adjust to the stretch. When Harry began to wiggle beneath him, Draco opened his hand inside him and began massaging Harry's prostate.

Harry screamed in pleasure, cock filling almost instantaneously into full hardness. With each hard press against his spot, his prick spat out a small burst of precum until it was practically drooling with the evidence of Harry's pleasure.

“Do you want to come on my fist or my knot?” Draco asked Harry, pressing hard against his prostate.

It took a few moments for Harry to find his words. Finally, he choked out, “knot. Please, Draco. I need it.”

Draco nodded, pulling his hand out. He stroked his penis until it drooled precum then began to sink into Harry's open heat. Harry’s breathing hitched. Even after being opened by Draco's fist, there was still something about the sheer intimacy of having a bare prick pushing inside him. A burst of slick trickled out from around Draco’s hardness.

Draco began to thrust deeply, cock brushing against Harry's nub on each movement. It didn’t take long for his knot to start to form, stretching Harry’s hole wider and wider. It began to catch on the rim, bulging it out on each withdrawal and popping in with a dull snick.

When Harry's hole started to refuse to surrender Draco’s prick, his thrusts became minute. His hand wrapped around Harry's aching hardness, still damp with slick. After only a few strokes Harry released, hole tightening hard against Draco’s knot, milking it.

This triggered Draco's own release, and Harry moaned loudly when he felt the hot gush of cum begin to fill him. He was finally sated. But it would still take a while for Draco’s knot to go down.

Harry lay there, looking up into Draco's silver eyes. He smiled.

“Enjoyed that, didn’t you Potter?” Draco asked.

“It’s Harry. And yes, yes I did.”

“Good.”

Draco brushed back some of the hair that had fallen into his eyes. He smirked down at Harry, shifting slightly inside him. Harry winced at this and Draco stilled. The beetle flew closer to them, landing with a quiet buzz on the bed frame. Neither of them noticed.

“So, how did Auror training go? Still as taxing as ever?”

“It’s going. Learned a lot about stealth this month. It’s hard.”

Draco nodded. “I can imagine.”

“You’d be quite good at it. Lots of charms you know, all that stuff you excelled at at Hogwarts.”

“For the last time, Harry,” Draco said, “I’m not joining the Auror program.”

“But you’d be great at it! Look, I’ll talk to Kingsley, put in a good word for you.”

“That won’t be necessary. I quite enjoy working here.”

Harry frowned. In truth, he just wanted Draco to be closer to him, see him outside of his heats. For the rest of the month, it was as if Draco did not exist. Draco sighed and pulled Harry into another kiss. His tongue twirled along Harry's, exploring his mouth. After a few moments, he pulled away, licking his rosy lips.

“Why do you work here? Don’t get me wrong, you’re great at what you do, but...”

Draco’s eyes hardened. “But what, Potter?”

“But… You did so well in school...”

“And working as a whore should be beneath me, is that it? Maybe I like it, Potter, is that so hard for you to understand? Please, the only demeaning thing about this job is people like you coming along with your sense of superiority, trying to “save” me.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said softly, looking down, “that’s not what I meant.”

He lay there in silence for a few minutes, the soft puff of their breaths the only sound filling the room. Draco’s hands came down to rest on Harry’s hips and he began to rub the skin in little circles. Draco finally broke the silence.

He said, “Pott- no, Harry. I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary. Mr. Darius is a fine employer. And any young man would jump at the chance of fucking a pretty little Omega like you.”

Harry blushed and lowered his eyes. He felt a sense of pride at the compliment but was also filled with dismay. He did not like the idea of Draco fucking other Omegas. He knew it was probably his instinctive desire for monogamy, to be bonded, talking but… It felt like more than that. He wanted, no, needed more from Draco.

Draco shifted as he felt his knot begin to deflate. He pulled out gently, a cascade of seed following him. Harry sat up on the bed, wincing slightly at the tenderness.

Draco stood up. “Is there anything else you need?” He asked, reaching for his robes.

“Yes.” 

Draco froze, then smirked. “Yes, Potter?”

“Harry. Just… could you rub my back? Like you did that one time.”

“Of course. That will be extra, though.”

Harry nodded. He reached his hand out towards his robes and his wallet flew over to him. He asked, “How much?”

“20 galleons.”

Wordlessly, Harry counted out the gold coins. Draco tucked them into a pocket of his robes, pulling out his wand as he did so. He vanished the sticky come and sweat from his body, then conjured a massage table. He gestured for Harry to lie down on it.

Harry stood up, feeling the come leak out of his open hole. He moved over to the massage table and lay down on it, resting his head on the soft indent. He heard Draco shuffling around then heard the soft snick of a bottle opening. He shivered as he felt the warm liquid drip onto his back.

Draco’s soft hands began to rub at Harry’s lower back, gliding up to Harry’s neck. Harry moaned as he felt blooms of pleasure form on his back at each touch. He felt the tension in his body just leak away as Draco pressed into his muscles slowly, hands gliding over Harry’s back. Neither of them noticed the beetle fly out the open window into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue with this. Hope you enjoyed! Not sure how long this will be yet. Please comment if you want.


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets exposed, what will happen to Harry now?

‘Harry Potter, an Omega?’

‘Rita Skeeter reports that our savior is not the beta he pretends to be. An anonymous source encountered a Harry Potter in heat, having a torrid affair with one former death eater, Draco Malfoy. This reporter questions what the Auror department will say about this development. More details on page 7.’

Harry threw the paper onto his table. Fucking Skeeter. He felt sick.

Pacing back and forth, Harry ran his fingers violently through his hair. What was he going to do? Everyone was going to know, and he was going to lose his place in Auror training. Omegas couldn’t be Aurors after all thanks to the Wizarding World’s antiquated laws forbidding them from most dangerous occupations.

He sighed and sat back at the ancient table. He would talk to Kingsley, see if anything could be done. He was Harry Potter, after all, that should count for something.

Harry went to his bedroom to change quickly into his robes then returned downstairs. He saw a small pile of letters already at his front door.

‘Only going to get worse.’ Harry thought, pulling on his shoes. ‘Time to see if I can salvage this.’

Harry left his house, locking the door behind him.

He apparated to the lobby of the ministry of magic. People stared at him as he passed, whispering. He blocked them out though and went into the crowded elevator. Here it was harder to block out the whispers.

“Potter, an Omega?”

“And he’s working as an Auror? That can’t be safe.”

“Won’t be for long.”

Harry clenched his fist and breathed in deeply through his nose. He was fine. He could do this.

He got out on his floor and marched up to the Auror office. He passed the desks plastered with images of criminals and the stares of his coworkers. Finally, he knocked on the door of Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office. His boss.

“Come on in, Mr. Potter.” Said a deep smooth voice.

Harry breathed in slowly, then opened the door with a creak. The office was bright and messy, with stacks of papers everywhere. There was an enchanted window showing the busy streets of Diagon Alley behind the tall, black man sitting at the desk. He was writing something.

“I read the paper today, Potter. Is it true?”

“Kingsley…”

“It is then.”

Kingsley sighed and stretched. His purple robes strained at the movement, fluttering behind him. He looked at Harry sadly.

“The law explicitly states that we cannot have an Omega Auror.”

“But… but! I can do it! You know I can!”

Kingsley shook his head.

“It’s not up to me. I received a memo from the minister this morning. You must resign, or action will be taken against you. The law-”

“The law is antiquated and useless! I’m not going to start obeying everyone that orders me around, or pop out a million kids.”

“But that's how the public thinks. I’m sorry Mr. Potter.”

Kingsley set the resignation papers in front of Harry. Harry recoiled, staring down at them. He hesitated a few moments, then began to fill them out.

It wasn't long before he was done. When he finished, Kingsley took the papers and stood up.

“I will take this to Human Resources. You have a good reference from me, Potter. Don’t forget that.”

Harry followed, standing up with a sigh. It was over. He was no longer an Auror. He did not know what he was going to do. Omegas did not exactly have a lot of options in the wizarding world, and now everyone fucking knew.

He had to talk to Darius. He had to find out what happened, how it had been allowed to happen. He left the Ministry as fast as possible, apparating to the brothel. It was quiet; the reporter must not have revealed the address.

Just as he came to the door, it swung open. Darius came out, wringing his hands.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Potter. Please, come inside.”

Harry scowled. He said, “were you responsible for this?”

“I assure you, I was not, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Please, come inside.”

Darius creaked open the door and Harry followed him inside, passing the many doors along the hallway until they reached a small office at the end.

Harry sat on the rickety chair across from the desk as Darius sat down behind it.

Harry’s emerald eyes narrowed, and he said, “I was almost a full Auror. Just a few months away. And now I’ve lost my job.”

“I understand, Mr. Potter. But it was not us! It couldn't have been, the spells of confidentiality bind us. Even now, we can’t speak of it.”

“Well, you must have missed something. Malfoy is tricky after all. I bet he snuck something by.”

Darius sighed, burying his head in his hands. He muttered, “never should have hired that no-good death eater.”

Looking up once more, Darius said, “consider him fired. I will find you a replacement for next month.”

Harry shook his head.

“I won't be back. I’m going to pursue other options. Goodbye, Mr. Darius.”

Darius sighed.

“I won’t be able to change your mind, will I Mr. Potter?”

“No. Good day.”

Harry stood up, knocking back the chair. He strode out into the hallway. Just as he was leaving, a disheveled looking Malfoy emerged from one of the rooms. He froze when he saw Harry.

A lump formed in Harry's throat. Malfoy looked beautiful as always, blonde hair mussed and sweaty. Mr. Darius, standing behind Harry, said “my office, Malfoy.”

He nodded quickly, averting his eyes. He followed Darius back into his office. As Harry was leaving, a large, older man emerged from the room. He smelled disgusting, like sex and stale sweat. He pushed past Harry, making him shudder as he left.

‘One of Draco's customers I suppose. But he’s no Omega…’

He shook his head. He just couldn't think about this. He thought he heard the echo of a pleading voice coming from the end of the hallway, but the door shut behind him before he could hear more.

Harry apparated away. Now that the secret was out, it was time to try suppressants. And find a new job. And forget about Malfoy.

Walking into St. Mungo’s, Harry sighed. That was going to be hard to do.

The next few months passed quickly. Now that his secret was out, Harry started suppressants at St. Mungo’s. They made him feel sick and dizzy, but at least they stopped the monthly heats.

Harry got a letter from Professor McGonagall in early April. She was looking for a new Defense Professor, and she knew that Harry was still looking for a new job. With a heavy heart, Harry accepted the opportunity.

Rarely leaving the house, Hermione came every few days to check on him. Grimmauld place, while a lot nicer now that Kreacher liked him, was still a dark and lonely place. He was still receiving letters about his Omega status daily. 

‘At least the nasty ones have stopped,’ Harry thought sourly, ‘now if only the propositions would as well.’

Harry was receiving letters daily from pureblood Alpha families, asking for meetings. He ignored them all, burning them in the kitchen fireplace.

The fireplace flashed green and Hermione stepped through the fireplace. She saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table morosely, still dressed in his pajamas despite the late hour. There were deep bags under his eyes and he looked pale and gaunt. He had lost a lot of weight since he lost his Auror internship at the ministry.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. She slammed her hand down on the table, making Harry jump.

“Harry, you start work in a week!”

“I know, Hermione-”

“Well, you need to get ready. Come on, go get dressed. We will go buy you some new teaching robes.”

“Don’t you have work? How’s the Ministry?”

Hermione shook her head.

“It’s fine. Now stop stalling. Go get washed.”

“Fine, fine…”

Harry went upstairs into the room where Sirius had once lived. The walls were the same even after all these years; Harry couldn't bring himself to change a thing. Pulling out a pair of simple black robes, Harry went into his bathroom to change and wash up. After a few short minutes, he was done. Water dripped down his face from his wet hair as he walked down the stairs back to join Hermione.

She surveyed him critically. Flicking a speck of dust from the baggy robes, she said, “I guess that will have to do.”

He grimaced at her and she grabbed his arm. Reaching up into the jar of Floo powder, Hermione flicked some in and said Diagon Alley, pushing Harry into the green flames.

The world spun and he sputtered from the inhaled ash. Finally, he stumbled out into the leaky cauldron. Pulling the hood of his robes over his face, he went unnoticed in the crowded pub. Hermione came through soon after, looking as spotless as ever.

Tucking her bushy brown hair behind her ears, Hermione pulled out her wand from her arm holster. She tapped Harry’s robes, vanishing the ash with a single poke.

“Come on, let’s go to Madam Malkin’s,” Hermione said, gripping Harry’s arm.

Harry shrunk back. He was not used to the loud crowds after so many months alone. All he wanted was to return to his home. Hermione tugged his arm and he followed, trailing behind her through the busy streets of the alley.

“Do you need gold?” Asked Hermione.

Harry grimaced. The goblins still hadn’t forgiven him. Going to the bank was always an experience. He shook his head.

“Good,” Hermione said, sounding relieved.

They went into Madam Malkin’s. Hermione left him to look at the dress robes, leaving Harry to talk to the old witch. She brightened when she saw him,

“Welcome, Mr. Potter! Oh, are you needing new robes?”

“Yes,” he said, “I’m starting a new job soon and mine doesn't quite fit.”

“They do look rather big. Come on dear, let’s stand in the back. Your friend is here getting new robes too.”

‘Hermione doesn’t need any robes,’ Harry thought to himself, ‘who is she talking about?’

His stomach dropped. Standing on the other stool, getting fitted for a pair of robes, was Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been so long. Here's a chapter. Not completely happy with it, but I thought I should post something. Sorry about the lack of sex, that will come back (eventually).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Second chapter is coming soon. Please comment if you want.


End file.
